Bond of Love
by Crazy4Animation
Summary: Kyoko's in love with her college professor Ren Tsuruga who loves her equally but pushes her away because of huge age difference and conflict of forbidden love. What happens when they meet again after 4 years? Can they be together forever? A story of forbidden love between a college professor and his student. Rewrite of Poison of Unrequited Love with a happy ending. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's a completely different AU story.**

 **A/N: Hi guys, I am back with a story which is actually a complete rewrite of "Poison of Unrequited Love" with a happy ending. I hope you'll like it. The plot is still the same. POVs will be added only where more detailed explanation will be needed. Thank you. I hope you like the chapter. It's a multi-chaptered story :)  
**

* * *

 **Bond of Love: Chapter 01**

* * *

 ** _"Fate brings two wandering hearts closer and when those hearts mingle together and start beating as one then love blossoms._**

 ** _Love isn't about searching for someone to live with. It's actually finding someone you can't live without."_**

* * *

Kyoko saw the man of her dreams right in front of her eyes, the reason of her racing heart, the man who in fact was her heart beat. He was standing outside a coffee shop. The man by the name of Ren Tsuruga, her first and last love but forbidden love also.

He was the owner of her heart but she was forced to keep her love for him to herself.

The age gap between them was too much. She was 18 whereas he was 30. She knew he would never love her as he was her professor, her class teacher, her elder but she was a captive of love at first sight. She herself didn't know why her heart felt that way about him.

Kyoko's heart stopped when she saw him. How could just a sight of him do this to her? She didn't know herself. All she knew was that her heart wanted to follow him everywhere, to be around him forever, to hear his voice and to see his face but it wasn't possible because he didn't like her company. It bothered him whenever he found her around even though she just looked at him from afar, keeping herself distant not to disturb him but it still annoyed him.

Ren looked up causing her to step back. Kyoko's heart bounced to step out of her chest. He really was the cure of her longing heart.

She found him smiling at her and her heart rate quickened. His mesmerizing brown eyes met hers and she let herself swing in the depth of his brown eyes. Her heart melted right away. He was the only one who possessed the power of pulling the strings of her heart just by a single look.

His smile stirred up all the pent up emotions once again.

Ren's face brightened when he looked at her direction. " _Does he feel the same way about me?"_ Kyoko's heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks turned red as she somehow managed to wave at him. His grin widened as he moved forward.

"Tsuruga-sensei…."Kyoko spoke shyly but she got no response because he walked straight passed her.

Kyoko turned with her heart still beating as madly as it was before and watched him rushing towards a woman who was none other than Itsumi Momose, another professor of her college.

They shared a hug and Ren pulled away to whisper something into her ear. She could see the beet red face of her female-professor as he bent down to peck her lips quickly before holding her hand.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile as the couple walked away. He already had someone he loved that's why he'd remained indifferent to her. He already had a happy relationship.

Kyoko closed her eyes, diminishing the strong urge to cry and turned to walk away with a decision to accept the principal's offer and transfer oversees to complete her studies there. She didn't have any place in his life when he was the only one mattered the most to her. She knew she would never be able to live without him but she couldn't be selfish. His happiness was hers. Her love for him was pure and she didn't want to impure it by forcing her way into his life through her unrequited feelings.

 **Kyoko's POV:**

The sun ray shone brightly on to the busy road. People passed by me but I didn't pay attention. I wasn't interested. I continued to walk on the street, passing by multiple shops hurriedly until my gaze fell upon him and I stopped dead in my track, unable to move as if someone had glued my feet to the ground.

It was him standing outside a coffee shop, my teacher and my life.

My heart skipped a beat at his sight and practically stopped.

I felt butterflies roaming around in the pit of my stomach. I'd seen him after two weeks.

I wanted to reach out and throw my arms around him but I held myself back since he didn't like it when I was around.

I was contented just to see his face once again. My heart finally felt at peace.

Then suddenly, he looked at me and smiled, my heart beat raced and blood rushed to my cheeks.

I waved at him timidly and his grin widened as he walked towards me.

He felt the same way…? My subconscious came up with an indolent thought to comfort my wild commanding heart as I mustered the courage to speak to him but he didn't even acknowledge my presence and walked passed me as if I were invisible.

I turned to watch him rushing towards my professor Itsumi Momose.

It hurt.

They shared a gentle one-armed hug.

It hurt so much.

His lips moved towards her ear to whisper something and then kissed her lightly.

It hurt so deeply. It felt like someone had put me on fire. His ignorance and indifference burned me to bones.

He pulled away and took her hand to walk away.

It hurt beyond imagination. I felt abandoned when he'd never promised to claim me as his.

He ignored me completely as if I wasn't there.

It hurt.

He had become the reason of my existence. I didn't know why but I couldn't imagine one second of my life without seeing his face.

It hurt because he wasn't mine.

A sharp knife was plunged deeper into my heart, slicing my heart into pieces.

A sudden stab of pain encircled my whole body and I felt an abrupt urge to cry but suppressed it at once. I wasn't allowed to even whimper or show any other sign of discomfort. My love for him didn't allow me to be selfish. He had the right to choose.

My feelings for him were pure and belonged to me only. Those feelings were meant to be kept hidden deeper inside my heart.

Those feelings were not for public display. I didn't want to cause any trouble for him at college that's why I'd always kept myself at fair distance but close enough to be able to watch him. I didn't want to insult my love. He'd already been taken. I didn't know that and kept pestering him non-stop for last few months.

I finally understood. My love was one-sided. He'd never felt anything for me. I was just his student and nothing else.

I smiled as I watched them walking away together as a couple. It was a signal for me to leave him alone.

He had a life to live. I was nothing to him. I felt betrayed when he'd never confessed his love to me.

I was being selfish. I shouldn't be thinking like that. It was improper. My love for him was selfless. It didn't suit me to think that way.

Even though I seriously wanted to shove Itsumi sensei in the middle of traffic; I couldn't do it. She was my elder. She was my teacher and I respected her. She was his better match and I was happy to see the love of my life happy.

If he was happy in his relationship, I wouldn't deny him this happiness. Even though my heart broke, I was happy because he looked happy and that's all that mattered to me.

I turned to leave with the decision to leave this country and study abroad in America. I immediately decided to take the scholarship offer and avail it for my own good. I needed some time away.

4 years away from him.

4 years in America.

4 years of pure hell. No, not only 4 years but my entire life because he didn't belong to me. His heart, body, soul and thoughts belonged to someone else.

I was nowhere so it was better for me to move out of his life and leave him alone to enjoy his life properly.

I'd been nothing but a burden.

 **Ren's POV:**

I was standing outside a coffee shop when my eyes caught a glimpse of the girl I loved more than my own life.

My heart threatened to stop at the sight of her. I wanted to forget about everything and just run to her and hug her tightly but I couldn't do so. I felt hypnotized. I wanted to go and tell her how I felt about her and assure her that her feelings weren't one sided but curses to my fate, I couldn't do that. I was forced to push her away. I was forced to act cold. I was forced to act like she didn't affect me one bit.

She looked like an angel. She looked so pure and so innocent. I wanted nothing else but her but I wasn't allowed.

I was her teacher and she was my student. We were 12 years apart.

She was young and lively while I was old and scarred.

I could see it in her eyes, her love for me, her pure selfless love for a cold-hearted man like me who never reciprocated her feelings and always pushed her away rudely.

Even though she'd always kept her distance and watched me from afar, I still insulted her everyday starting from the first day we met and I fell in love with her instantly.

I shouldn't have hurt her but I had no choice.

We couldn't be together. It was impossible. It was forbidden love. People would make fun of us. Cruel society would never let us be together happily. Love between an aged professor and his young student was prohibited.

Damn, it hurt.

Looking at her face hurt like hell.

Not being able to hold her in my arms hurt more than death.

Couldn't there be any way to bridge the age gap between us?

I couldn't be selfish. I couldn't let my feelings get the best of me. She was a brilliant student and had long way to brighten her career. I couldn't afford breaking her dreams with my own hands.

I had to act indifferent so that she could get over me and leave me alone to mourn.

I saw Itsumi-sensei waving towards me from afar so I fixed my gaze at her, ignoring the girl for whom my heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

I knew I was being unfair and rude because I was practically ignoring the girl I loved but I had no choice. I had to save her from myself. I had to save her before she could ruin her life by involving herself with me any further.

I smiled at Itsumi-sensei and walked towards her, evacuating Mogami Kyoko, the girl who held my heart.

My heart, my mind and my soul berated me for being horrible but I kicked the sour feeling aside and continued walking numbly until I stopped in front of Itsumi-sensei to hug her.

I could feel Kyoko's gaze on my back and my heart cursed me once again.

I moved forward and whispered to my colleague to 'play along' and quickly pecked her lips lightly and she didn't protest.

My heart wrecked. I could feel the burning pieces of my scattered heart.

Tears pricked my eyes but I blinked them away proficiently. I wanted to scream but I was an adult. I had to act like one. " _I love you Mogami Kyoko. I love you to death. I wish I could tell you but we are ages apart. You'll be happier with someone else. I am sorry for banishing you from my life. You deserve so much better. You are angel who can't be with a devil like me but I still love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. It hurts. It hurts so much. I can't take it. I just want to be with you but I know I can't. It's not possible"_ My heart argued with me but I fought against its will and won over it because my heart wasn't whole anymore. It had already broken.

I reluctantly took Itsumi-sensei's hand and walked away before surrendering against the desire of my heart.

I hurt her. I broke her heart. She'd never forgive me. I didn't deserve her. A man like me didn't deserve a pure soul like Mogami Kyoko.

Bit by bit I felt myself dying as I walked away from her with a heavy heart.

* * *

Sitting in principal's office Lory Takarada, Kyoko inhaled sharply before looking at him with determination in her eyes as she spoke gently.

"I'd like to complete my studies in America Sir. Thank you for offering me the scholarship."

 _I wish you happiness Tsuruga-sensei. I won't bother you again. I am going far away. I'm taking my love for you with me to a place where no one will consider it forbidden. I'll love you for eternity, even if I have to live my life in solitude, I'll never forget about you. I'll have no one else in my life except you. My feelings for you will never change and I'll never let my love become a humiliation for you. Good bye. I don't have a heart to say it in person_.

* * *

 ** _"Love is a pure emotion. When it happens, it consumes your entire being, leaving no chance of escape to get rid of it. The best thing about love is that it gives you the right to reject and make your own choices. True love never lets you down because it's a soul to soul or heart to heart connection which is free from the desire of physical contact, conflicts of age and selfish rules and regulations of so- called narrow-minded society. It is an eternal sacred binding of two individuals from soul to soul."_**

 ** _END of Chapter 01_**

* * *

 ** _That's it. I hope you'll like this re-write more than the original tragic story I previously posted here. You can read that one too before reading it. Please share your feelings about it. Thank you for reading "Poison of Unrequited Love" This story is rewrite of Poison of Unrequited Love and I promise this story has a happy ending_** ** _:)  
_**

 ** _Thank you once again_**

 ** _Take Care_**

 ** _See you all soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story. This story is rewrite of "Poison of Unrequited Love" not its sequel which means it's multi-chaptered based upon the same plot of previously uploaded story not the same two chaptered one.**

* * *

 **Bond of Love: Chapter 02**

* * *

 _ **"If you can't make someone happy then you have no right to hurt either"**_

* * *

 _"Mogami-san, it's inappropriate. I'm your teacher, not a college student!" Ren snapped at Kyoko then turned his gaze to Itsumi Momose who looked pretty shocked at that moment. "Sorry sensei, but I'll have to deal with her please excuse me for a bit" He said hurriedly and grabbed Kyoko's wrist, pulling her out of the staff room._

 _Ren had caught her secretly staring at him again with those deep sad eyes. She'd always made lame excuses just to be around him and it annoyed him but he didn't react but now, she'd daringly come into the staff room vowing her undying love to him in front of his colleague. He was glad there was no one else around or else he'd have to deal with gossips and pinpointing whispers of the entire college later. Love confession of a young student could do worst to his career and reputation. He was afraid that people_ _might think he was screwing his own student_.

 _"T-Tsuruga-sensei, it hurts. Let go!" Kyoko pleaded as he dragged her with him but he didn't let go until they were a safe distance away from everyone._

 _Kyoko snatched her wrist away and rubbed the redness off. "Why sensei? Do you have someone else in your life?" Kyoko asked hesitantly with her eyes rooted to the ground._

 _Ren sighed and pressed two fingers between his eyes. His face started to wrinkle in frustration but the girl before him remained silent and unfazed, waiting for his answer with restless patience._

 _"Mogami-san, you are a nice girl but you are too young for an old man like me. It's not like I hate you but I can't return your feelings. I'm not for you. Our relationship is impossible. Please understand." Ren tried to speak as politely as he possibly could. He controlled the pitch of his voice not to sound angered because he didn't want to hurt her any further._

 _He hated her guts. Her persistence was making him cross the boundary line he'd silently dictated never to cross. He was supposed to deny love, not to accept it with open arms._

 _The image of broken girl before him cut through his heart. He didn't mean to make her cry but he had no option. He needed to push her away before spreading the rumors of teacher-student love affair around the college. It could ruin her studying career and he couldn't let that happen, not when she was one of the best students of the college. He needed to drive her far away from himself before she could read his mind and figure out how he felt. He had to put on his defenses before she could break through the barrier to reach inside the chambers of his well-guarded heart._

 _"I... I understand. I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings. Even if you hate me, that's okay. At least you feel something about me. I just want to be with you." Her words came out lower than a whisper but Ren was left stunned, completely blown away._

 _He hated how his heart reacted to her words but he refused to melt. He had to act mature. She was being pushy and obstinate._

 _Ren looked at her so sharply that she was forced to look down again._

 _"I think you should forget about the love topic and concentrate on your studies only. You'd damage your grades if you kept thinking like that...I don't want to get involved in an affair with you..." Ren inhaled sharply as he spoke to her devastated form_.

 _Suddenly her eyes shot up to meet his surprised ones and Ren was taken aback by the intensity of her gaze._

 _"Love isn't an affair sensei and an affair can never be called love. Don't try to insult my feelings for you if you can't return them"_

 _Ren was slammed into silence._

 _He hated it even more. Why did she affect him so much when she was 12 years younger than him? He'd tried to get her out of his head. He'd tried countless times to shove her away, to push her out of his life but she never listened and kept following him everywhere like a stalker ever since the first day. Why was she so adamant about prying herself into his life when she could have any man of her age easily? She was young, beautiful, charming, intelligent, caring and humble then why was she trying to pursue a man like him?_

 _"M-Mogami-san... please, don't make me feel guilty anymore. I just can't...I'm 12 years apart from you. Don't you get it? NOTHING can ever happen between us" he regretted how rudely he behaved but he was ready to avail anything if it meant to keep her away from him. He didn't deserve love, not after killing his own teacher in the past. He wasn't living as himself anymore. He'd hidden his true-self underneath the shell of Ren Tsuruga. He was a run away. He was a horrible person who'd always hurt others and he didn't want to throw her in darkness._

 _"Please sensei…." Kyoko's voice was so broken that Ren'_ s _heart_ _was ripped out. He gritted his teeth to hold back his overbearing emotions._

 _"Sensei…. Please… I really do love you. Don't push me away. I won't be able to withstand it." Kyoko let out again but she couldn't voice her turmoil. An intolerant feeling of extreme discomfort started to set inside of her and the air around them suddenly became thick that she found herself gasping for air sharply. Poor girl was just trying to collect herself when Ren's voice ran into her ears._

 _"Enough! I never asked you to love me! Stop forcing your way into my life and leave me alone!"_

 _Kyoko flinched bitterly. Her whole body shook at the coldness of his voice._

 _Tears started to form but she refused to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of him._

 _Kyoko made an attempt to reach for his sleeve but he shook her away. "Enough, I have a class to teach. It's already late. I have to go" Ren almost yelled, unable to take it anymore. His heart was inflamed to give into his desires and just embrace the girl but he wasn't brave enough._

 _His angered eyes met Kyoko's and she stumbled backwards, stunned to silence_.

 _"If you love me like you say then stay away from me. Don't try to poke your nose into my life. Never try to come any closer and be in your limits. I already have enough headache to deal with." Before he could recover from the stabbing pain he felt in his heart, he promptly turned on his heel and marched away because he had a stack of paper work to go through and classes to teach, his only way to divert his attention from the girl he'd broken._

 ** _~O..o.o..O~_**

Once boarded the plane, Kyoko finally allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek.

"Why am I thinking about him again? He's kicked me out of his life already. Why can't I just forget about him and move on?" Kyoko's heart tightened as she questioned herself. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get rid of his thoughts. She'd been thinking about him only like a crazy maniac.

She didn't have a choice to back out now. She had to be mature. She had a responsibility to fulfill. She needed a change. She needed to be like a bird and learn how to fly freely by herself. She needed to learn how to bottle up her swarming emotions. She'd been too expressive. She needed to lock her heart away with her untouched love for Ren buried deep inside the guarded chambers of her heart. Despite of their protest, she had left her two best friends behind, who were more like a family to her and she did it just to learn, to make herself independent, to have some time away from _him_ so that she could learn how to live her entire life alone without him.

It was going to be a long tiring journey she knew it so she just leaned against her seat and closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. She knew it would take a life time for her to get that man out of her mind. "Sayonara sensei"

* * *

"She left a day ago. Are you satisfied now?" said rather an irritated Lory as he ducked his head down and puffed his cigar exasperatingly.

Because of that old foolish guy, he had to send his favorite and best student away. Appalled and affronted, Lory wanted to snap the life out of that guy who called himself an adult.

Ren's face saddened and he lowered his head to stare at the floor.

"It's better this way Sir"

Lory frowned and sighed deeply. "I'm disappointed in you Ren. It wasn't manly of you to hurt her feelings. I never expected something like that from you. You didn't have to be so rude. It really was pointless"

Ren looked up to see a livid Panther glowering at him and averted his eyes again feeling guilty.

Lory shook his head back and forth. "You disappointed Rick. He didn't teach you to be that way. You are not fit for this post Ren."

Ren flinched again, hearing the name of his former teacher brought back all the bitter and sweet memories.

He closed his eyes, letting his mask slip away. His eyes turned gloomy as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry. I just thought if she'd just put her determination to something more constructive than wooing my heart then it'd benefit her more. I drove her away because I wasn't fit for her. She deserved someone better. I was too old for her. My relationship with her seemed to be unacceptable."

Lory was astonished.

 _So this aged jerk did love her and yet he dared to break her heart and scare her away and out of his life! This insensitive moron!_

"So you do love her don't you Ren?"

Ren lowered his head again as his face curled in pain.

"I am asking you something" Lory sneered this time to catch his attention.

Ren nodded.

Lory sighed and leaned against his chair. "If you loved her then you shouldn't have hurt her. You acted like a loser Ren"

"I am sorry"

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to"

"I'm sorry…." All he could do was apologizing to air because he knew the person whom he owed it was already gone and he didn't have the heart to travel all the way to America to bring her back and tell her the truth. She had an academic career to pursue.

 **Ren's POV:**

I had never thought she'd actually leave. I had expected her to stay away from me and continue her studies normally but I hadn't expected her to leave the country and be gone out of my life. I went too far.

Lory looked pissed off. I'd disappointed him. The man who'd given me a chance to start over after I ran away from America 8 years ago. Even though I was supposed to take over my father's business in Japan I declined and decided to pursue teaching career just like Rick so that I could follow his footsteps and remember him forever.

I'd disappointed Rick. Rick my former teacher. Rick, the man whom I admired a lot. The man who'd taken the bullet in my place and died on the spot. I could never get over his death. It left me frayed and scarred. I'd sworn to myself never to fall in love with anyone but I couldn't keep my words.

I fell in love at first sight with Mogami Kyoko. It was a memorable day of my life when I first met her.

She was probably looking for her class, walking down the hallway and gazing down at her class time table when she accidently bumped into me and lost her balance.

I caught her in time before she could hit the floor and hurt herself.

I lost myself into the depth of her amber eyes. Her eyes were mesmerizing.

Blushing a million shades of red, she freed herself from my grasp and bowed to me, muttering her apology for my inconvenience. I was angry at first and wanted to shout but when I saw her cute blushing face and deep eyes gawking at me, I forgot everything. It was as if she held me under her spell.

It felt like she was looking deep into my soul and I instantly became relaxed around her. All of my anger and frustration was gone and I felt so comfortable. My heart beat grew wider as she smiled at me timidly and walked away elegantly. Her waist-length raven hair, her slim form, her extraordinarily beautiful eyes, her graceful posture and the way she walked away elegantly, everything about her was so breathtaking.

Was this what people called love at first sight? Yes, I had fallen for her only to find out the fact of her being my class student. I'd keep that day enclosed in my heart forever.

I hurt her. I let her go. I broke her and sent her away. Lory offered her the scholarship because I asked him to help me getting rid of her but now that she's gone, I felt nothing but miserable.

May be it was time for me to kill the persona of Ren Tsuruga and come out of my cocoon as myself. I didn't befit the position of a teacher. I didn't want her to come back after four years and curse me for hurting her. It was time for Hizuri Kuon to come out of his shell and face the world as himself, if not now than sooner, if not sooner, than later because Ren Tsuruga didn't deserve to live after hurting an innocent and kind soul.

* * *

As the working day ended, Ren stumbled home wearily. Back at his apartment, it was blissfully quiet. He just walked shakily and threw himself on the couch, not caring how he landed or where he landed.

He felt crushed. His heart was wounded and pain was the only thing he felt.

Tears dropped and he didn't care to hold them back as put an arm over his eyes.

"Kyoko, will you be alright there all by yourself? These four years are going to be worst than hell but even if you returned after four years, I wouldn't be able to meet you as Ren. He's going to be replaced by Hizuri Kuon, the one whom you aren't familiar with" he whispered to himself as tears of guilt leaked from the corner of his eyes. "I have to win your heart all over again. I'll be waiting Kyoko, just don't take too long. It hurts so much. Having to live without you hurts so much"

* * *

 ** _"Love is worship. When you fall in love, you don't care what happens to you. The only thing that matters is happiness of your beloved."_**

 ** _END of Chapter 2_**

* * *

 ** _That's it. Take Care and don't forget to let me know what you think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. One thing I'd like to clear here, it's not the continuation of previous story. It's not sequel. It's complete rewrite with a happy ending._**

 ** _I hope you liked the chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.**

* * *

 **Bond of Love: Chapter 03**

* * *

 ** _"Sometimes, you have to fall in order to grow, hurt in order to know, lose in order to gain because life's biggest lessons are learned through pain"_**

* * *

 **4 years later:**

"Hey Moko-san, my plane will arrive at 7 p.m. Can you please pick me up?"

Kanae was happy as well as dumbstruck to hear her best friend's voice after four years.

How could she just disappear from her life, not even bothering to contact even for once? Kanae was as mad as wet cat but she loved Kyoko. Hearing her voice after so long made her teary-eyed.

"Mo! Of course I can. I missed you Kyoko. I can't wait to see you again"

Kyoko smiled as she sensed excitement in Kanae's tone. She laughed in contentment. _"I'm finally going back home. Studying abroad was fun but I missed being with the people I love"_ She'd finally be able to breath in the air of Japan once again. _  
_

She knew her friends were going to be a bit angry for not staying in touch with them but she knew they loved her. Kanae and Sho meant everything to her.

Few starting months had been tough for her to deal with. She missed her friends too much that she just wanted to forget everything and return to them but she had to control herself. The more she missed them, the more urge of running back home she felt so in order to keep herself calm, she decided not to contact until she was finished with her longing years of awful torture.

Laughing again she told Kanae where to meet. They chatted for a bit before she boarded the plane. Relaxing, she thought of people she couldn't wait to see. There weren't exactly many people for her to miss. Just her best friends and a particular dark hair brown eyed man she'd been yearning for all those past years.

* * *

 **At the airport:**

"Kyoko!"

Hearing a voice calling out her name, Kyoko turned around and was enthralled to see a gorgeous lady coming her way who was none other than her best friend. She looked like a model practicing her ramp walk. .

"Look at yourself; you are as gorgeous as ever Moko-san!" Kyoko exclaimed as she captured her friend into a bone-cracking hug and this time Kanae didn't push her away instead, she returned her hug with equal enthusiasm.

"You look pretty yourself Kyoko"

They laughed and chatted happily until Kyoko spotted a couple watching them. Fascinated by their cute baby held in his mother's arms, Kyoko walked towards them and took off her gold pendant. Much to the couple's surprise; she hooked it around baby's neck.

The baby who was about one year old giggled and lifted his tiny hand to brush her cheek lightly.

Kyoko smiled. "Such an adorable child. You are fortunate to have a loving family" and she joined her friend leaving the couple in awe as both friends exited the airport hand in hand and got in the car. "Where's Sho-chan?" Kyoko asked eagerly.

"He's busy in his music concert so he couldn't come. Let's go home first. We have a lot to talk about" Kanae replied with a smile as she started the engine and drove away towards their home.

After struggling for almost a year, Sho Fuwa had finally found his way up in showbiz and became a rising signing star in the world of entertainment while Kanae had become a successful fashion designer.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, in a large quiet office on the tallest building, a 6 feet tall blond man stood by the window, looking out at nothing in particular.

A knock at the door interrupted the quiet room as well as his thoughts.

"Enter"

A middle aged man walked in with a file in his hands. His gaze fixed at the younger man who was standing near the window with his back facing him. The stood man radiated wealth and power as well as style.

"Hizuri-san, report confirms that her plane's arrived and she's been picked up"

"Excellent Sawara-san, leave the file on my desk. You may leave"

"Yes Sir," the man said as he dropped the file on the desk and quietly left the office as the door closed behind him with a gentle click.

Hizuri Kuon turned and opened the file to find a familiar face looking back at him. He reached out and gently touched her picture.

"You've finally returned after 4 years Kyoko. You are back at last."

Ever since Kyoko's disappearance from his life 4 years ago, Ren began to loath himself and the day when she left for America. The moment he found out she was gone from Lory, it felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs. Few months after she left were a blur. He couldn't concentrate. He'd spent most of his time either smoking or wandering out aimlessly. If it weren't for Lory, he would probably still be following the same routine. Lory was the one who'd helped him back on his feet again but he couldn't continue being a facade anymore. He resigned from his teaching job after 6 months and came to terms with his true-self. At least his true-self wasn't fake one to hurt anyone on purpose. He didn't have to hide his true emotions as himself so he removed the mask of Ren Tsuruga and took over Hizuri Corp even though his relationship with his parents was still questionable.

* * *

Kuon watched in awe as Kyoko happily chatted with her best friends while eating in a restaurant. She looked so happy. The blond handsome man gazed at her from afar, careful enough not to be noticed.

The clumsy shy girl he used to know was gone. The girl before him looked mature and fully-fledged woman, a symbol of pride, dignity, elegance and decency with a breathtaking smile. Silk raven hair fell from head to her waist in straight layers as she smiled with a sense of freedom. She donned a sleeveless yellow dress with gold-ish material trimming the edge, a black shawl hanging off her neck, highlighting her matchless beauty.

He couldn't believe she was finally back. He wanted to approach them but she wouldn't recognize him as Hizuri Kuon so he decided to be patient. He didn't want to ruin her cheerful mood. "There always will be other opportunities. We'll meet again soon and I'll apologize for my blunder, telling you everything about me" Having that thought in mind, he discarded the idea of disturbing group fun and quietly left.

* * *

"OMG Kyoko-chan! You are back! Welcome home" Lory exclaimed as he gave her a crushing hug.

Kyoko giggled at his antics and returned his hug. "I'm back." she stated delightedly.

She'd come to visit Lory after a week. Her heart was yearning to ask about her beloved teacher but she decided to hold her tongue in check.

Lory gestured at her having a face-splitting smile plastered all over his features. He really was happy to see her again.

"Please have a seat" said Lory looking at the beautifully grown up girl before him.

After she was comfortable, Lory grabbed her attention once again.

"So how was your progress? Did you have fun?"

Kyoko beamed at him and nodded.

"I managed to hit the mark of 96.75% in business degree and also got the diploma in ACS just too suave my skills in IT. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to learn and develop as a person Sir"

Lory's smile widened.

"Excellent! I knew you'd make me proud no matter wherever you go"

Kyoko smiled brightly at his remark. Her heart filled with warmth at his affectionate gesture.

"So what are your further plans now? Do you want to take some break to have fun for a bit or have you planned to find a job?" Lory asked giving her a questioning look.

Kyoko rubbed her hands nervously as she tapped her finger on the desk in a thoughtful manner. "I'd like to apply for an appropriate job Sir"

"Excellent!" Lory exclaimed whereas Kyoko looked at him puzzled due to his overwhelmed excitement.

"Well I know a suitable place for a topper like you" Lory grinned while Kyoko arched an eyebrow.

"Which place Sir?" she inquired nervously.

"Hizuri Corp, a perfect place for your employment"

* * *

 ** _"You don't have to run after someone crazily. If someone is meant to be yours, no one can take him or her away from you because patience is a virtue."_**

 ** _END of Chapter 3_**

* * *

 **That's it. Please tell me what you think.**

 **ACS means Advanced Computer Science. It's basically a short diploma or specialization course usually consisting of short period of 6 months or so in particular.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.**

* * *

 **Bond of Love: Chapter 04**

* * *

 ** _"Love brings pain along but it's the only available remedy to heal your broken heart"_  
**

* * *

Kyoko stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the reception area and smiled at the young lady as she approached her. She greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi, my name is Mogami Kyoko. I'm supposed to start my job today."

"Oh Miss Mogami, nice to meet you. You are just in time. Mr. Hizuri just arrived a few minutes ago." The receptionist seemed to be quite amiable. Kyoko's mood lightened up and she relaxed as her mind released tension.

"Great! It's nice to meet you too. Please call me Kyoko" Kyoko smiled brightly as they shook hands.

"My name is Amamiya Chiori and you can call me Chiori" she smiled back.

"Mr Sawara will orient you about everything you need to know" Chiori said politely as she led her to a cabin adjacent to the CEO's office.

Kyoko nodded.

Takenori Sawara who'd interviewed her before stood up and greeted her with a radiant smile. Persona of the middle aged man clearly reflected professionalism.

Chiori excused herself and Kyoko thanked her before she went out and left them alone.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea or coffee my dear?" Sawara-san asked.

"No thank you" Kyoko politely declined the offer with a smile.

"Okay let's get started then shall we?" the older man said as he started to explain about the job and gave her a brief introduction of her boss to be.

Kyoko learned that her boss Hizuri Kuon, was 34 years eligible bachelor who'd taken over his father's business as CEO few years ago. The way Sawara-san described him, it seemed to Kyoko like he wasn't a bad person but punctual, a person who hated being unprofessional and had no place for such sort of lazy people in his office.

She also learned that he was allergic to women and had built a strong barrier around him to protect himself from the clingy creatures. It made her want to laugh so hard but she bit her lower lip to sweep away the fit of laughter. Was he like an advanced version of 'touch me not plant'? It really made her curious since she was a woman too and his new manager so how was he going to treat her?

'Don't come near me or else you'll be fired' something like that? She wondered.

After the older man was done talking, he asked looking at the petite youngster. "Do you have any questions dear?" essence of politeness in his tone melted Kyoko's heart.

"No, thank you. Everything is clear. Thank you for your help" Kyoko beamed at him with a tint of red decorating her beautiful cheeks.

"Great then you are all set to go" Sawara-san said and called using the intercom to inform Mr. Hizuri that he was done with the orientation and then instructed her to go to the adjacent room.

Kyoko nodded. "You are not coming with me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No dear, boss wishes to meet you alone. Now go, he's waiting for you."

"Oh okay thanks." Kyoko said as bowed to him and she went to the glass door, knocking it lightly.

"Come in" a deep as well as familiar voice came and her heart skipped a beat oddly.

" _That voice. I know that voice…."_ She thought as her mind took a reverse turn and went back to her beloved college professor. Her heart bounced hysterically and her feet refused to move.

 _Tsuruga-sensei….._

"Please come in…." the similar voice helped to pull her out of her traumatic thoughts and she shook her head as she opened the door and went in.

"Hello, Ms Mogami. How are you? My name is Hizuri Kuon. Starting today, I'll be your boss. I hope we'll get along very well"

Kyoko stared at the man who'd greeted her and her face colored a mixture of disappointment and sadness as she bowed to him.

 **Kyoko's POV:**

I was happy I applied for the job in Hizuri Corp. It was a nice place. I immediately felt comfortable when I entered the building. The building was luxurious and I felt great and warm because the working staff seemed cooperative and friendly so I instantly relaxed and nervousness that I felt earlier faded away.

The receptionist was a kind lady. I was glad I found a nice person. I guess I'd have to thank Takarada-san later for recommending me here but I was surprised to get the job right away after Sawara-san interviewed me a week ago. It was one of the top Companies after all and I didn't expect them to choose me at all. I was shocked when he called me to inform that I'd been selected.

Chiori-chan led me to Sawara-san who instructed me about my job. He told me what I had to do. I had to do everything precisely whatever my boss would tell me to do because I was appointed as his manager. He especially emphasized on being punctual as my boss disliked being late. The working hours started at 9.00 sharp. Since I was an early morning person, it wasn't a big deal for me.

The way Sawara-san portrayed my boss, I seriously wanted to laugh right there. My boss was shy who didn't like to be around women. Why? Wasn't I a woman myself then why did he choose me to be his manager in the first place when he was allergic to women? I had to be around him all the time as it was requirement of my job then why? It was seriously enigmatic. No offense, but he could have chosen a male candidate for this post if he was irritated to be in women's company. The way Sawara-san said he had built a barrier to keep women away from pestering him, I seriously thought he held a grudge against women but oh well, I might be jumping on conclusions and assuming things on my own about the person I hadn't even met yet. I was thinking too much so I just ordered my mind to keep quiet and let me start my day. After all, it wasn't any of my concern. I just needed to do my job and receive my salary on monthly basis and then go home to spend the rest of the day with my beloved friends.

When I walked towards my boss's office, my heart started to flutter. I couldn't figure out why. I scanned myself to see if I looked okay to go in before knocking.

I waited for a few seconds before he responded and my heart jumped out of my chest when I heard his voice. I could never forget how my sensei's voice sounded like. His voice was like morning melody to me. That voice had kept me awake in nights for four years. Hearing that placid voice once again after spending many years in longing caught me off guard and I went paralyzed.

Tsuruga-sensei….? How could that be? Wasn't his name Hizuri Kuon then how come he sounded exactly like Ren Tsuruga?

I ignored the churning of my heart. I tried to take a step forward but I found my legs immovable. It was rude of me to be standing outside completely frozen as if I had floated out of space.

I shook my head again when my eyes started to water. I was just hearing things. I couldn't be possible. I didn't even know where he was. It just couldn't be him. No way. My brain and my heart, both of them were just toying with me again.

I was fighting with myself when the voice of my superior which I thought belonged to my beloved released me from the chains of past and reality poured over me.

I realized my mistake of freezing like an idiot and settled myself hurriedly before I pushed the door open and went in.

Inside the office, what I saw made me sad. The young man I thought resembled my sensei was a totally different person with blond hair. My heart turned in disappointment. He wasn't Ren Tsuruga. He really was Hizuri Kuon. I wanted to cry because he wasn't my former professor. I missed him so much and was thrilled to hear his voice again but I was wrong. He really was my new boss, not the one I expected him to be. As I walked in, I studied him.

He was bent over his large desk, surrounded by the mound of littered papers and was scribbling something nonstop.

"Excuse me Sir?" I whispered softly to grab his attention.

He looked up and his sparkling green eyes smiled at me. He wasn't Ren Tsuruga indeed. I really was imagining things and it deeply disturbed me.

He motioned his hand for me to take a seat. I obeyed.

"Hello Ms Mogami, how are you? My name is Hizuri Kuon, starting today I'll be your boss. I hope we'll get along very well" he greeted me with a smile and I frowned.

Didn't he dislike women then why was he being so nice to me? At least that's what I'd been told and here he was being so gentle as if he's familiar with me for ages.

He was now leaning comfortably on his leather swivel chair with his eyes on me. His voice sounded confident and held authority. Dressed in his business suit that fit his muscular body, the man before my eyes looked beyond perfect. My heart recoiled when I unconsciously tried to find the impossible resemblance of my professor in him when I clearly knew I was just being stupid.

"Is something wrong Ms Mogami? Is there something on my face?"

I heard his voice and mentally slapped myself. Was I really lost in my imaginative world that I didn't notice him looking at me?

I blushed in embarrassment when I realized I was staring at him intensely and was caught in the act. I quickly made an excuse to cover my idiocy.

"Ah, pardon me!" I hid my blush to no avail because it spread down my neck.

He chuckled. "It's okay" he said then looked at his paper he'd been scribbling all over earlier.

"Confirm my meeting with Mr. Shingai Seiji. Remember to always keep my schedule to four or five meetings a day. I don't intend to see anyone without appointment so make sure needless appearances never bother me, especially women. If a cheeky woman ever called to fix an appointment with me, toss her away. Finish all the work before you go home and remember to enter all the info into the computer. Report me if you have any issues. You'll accompany me in business parties and outings as you are my manager." He told me softy and I kept nodding and noted everything he'd said.

He shuffled some papers and organized them into a file then gave it to me. I took it and bowed to him as it was a gesture for me to leave but before I could retreat to my office, his voice stopped me once again.

"Welcome to Hizuri Corp Ms Mogami. I hope we'd be able to work along as friends"

Now that was weird. A person who'd told me a moment ago to keep women away from him wanted to be my friend?

I couldn't get it at all. It was mysterious but I could care less. I simply nodded with a smile and left him alone to do whatever he was doing before I came in.

 **Kuon's POV:**

I was elated when Lory told me about Kyoko seeking for employment and he had suggested her to join my Company. My happiness knew no bounds. I was floating on cloud nine. My heart wanted to burst out of joy as I could only dream of her as my employee. Based upon her academic excellence and communication skills, any post would have been best for her but I wanted her near me so that I could feel alive again that's why I thought about giving her the post of my manager and Lory agreed.

To my good luck, she applied and I didn't waste any time before hiring her. It's not like she lacked of skills or I hired her out of sympathy because I just wanted to be with her. Correct, I wanted it so desperately but it was also because she outshined everyone else in excellence. She really deserved to be in my Company so I just grabbed the chance and marked her employed before she could look somewhere else.

I waited for her patiently even though my heart was out of control to see her once again. I tried to keep myself occupied with work but nothing worked. My mind was relentlessly thinking about her. When Sawara-san informed me she was about to meet me. My mind went crazy. I fumbled with papers like a mad scientist messes with the laboratory equipments.

I heard the knock and my heart beat raced. Keeping my cool, I tried to sound normal as I told her to come in but my heart soared higher when she walked in and I busied myself in work at once before she could notice me.

"Excuse me Sir….?" Her honeyed voice lingered my ears and it took all of my self control not to get up and throw my arms around her small frame.

"Calm down. She isn't going anywhere. You'll get countless chances to explain yourself and embrace her afterwards. No need to rush things and spoil your hard work. She doesn't know you are Ren Tsuruga so don't try to act pushy" I told myself repeatedly.

I pretended to look like I was extremely busy when my mind and heart were focused on her only. Fragrance of her perfume filled the room as well as my senses, making me inhale sharply and I fought to keep myself in check.

I dared to meet her eyes and my heart crumpled. She was looking at me quite sadly as if she was disappointed to be here but then in a flash, her expression turned bright and she smiled at me warmly. I lost my heart to her once again.

I gazed at her intensely letting my eyes sink into her soul. Why did I always feel that way? Women had never impressed me that deeply except my mother, not even women of my home country, not even Itsumi, none at all then what was so special about her? She was a lot younger than me wasn't she? Then why just a sight of her always held me so captivated? Maybe it was because she never tried to be physical with me and respected my space. She'd never tried to cross the boundary of proximity between us. That's why I was drawn to her at first but then gradually fell head over heels in love with her.

Her beautiful appearance calmed my wildly racing heart. She looked spectacular even when she was simply dressed up. The light blue dress she wore looked like it was made for her only. It made her appearance glowing and prominent. Her long raven hair was nicely pinned up. Her height had increased and she had become a bit skinnier but her physique suited her and made her look magnificent. I just couldn't take my eyes off and suddenly felt like a pervert scanning her from top to bottom.

I immediately gestured her to sit down which she obeyed. I had to control myself or else my facade could slip away ruining everything I had worked so hard for.

"Hello Ms Mogami. How are you? Starting today, I'll be your boss. I hope we'll get along very well" I greeted her politely, trying to ease the atmosphere around us as well as distract myself from doing something wrong to her but she didn't respond and spaced out into her own world of thoughts.

She was staring at me and I was quite amused. It felt to me like she was trying to search someone else in me. My heart melted and I smiled genuinely after a long time. She looked so innocent. I just wanted to walk over there and kiss her passionately. I wanted to tell her I was her lost professor but I held my tongue because I knew she wouldn't appreciate the idea so soon as Tsuruga Ren had broken her heart cruelly so I didn't want my employees to find my dead body in my office after revealing my hidden identity.

"Don't take her for granted. One step at a time. That's the only thing for you to win her heart before telling her the truth about yourself. Don't behave like a chicken again. Be a man and act patiently if you really love her." I told myself and spoke to break the spell that held her lost in thoughts.

"Is something wrong Ms Mogami? Is there something on my face?" I asked and it worked.

She was jerked out of her frozen state and blushed a deepest shade of red.

"So cute… so adorable…. So ravishing…." Great I was thinking like a pervert again. I mentally scolded myself and chuckled at her cuteness when she tried to cover her embarrassment.

"So cute…." I thought when she apologized timidly and I chuckled to myself and waved it off.

My eyes were darting towards her beautiful face again and again. How could someone like me who's 34 years old adult behave like this?

I guess love really had made me a carefree idiot as well as pleasantly senseless that I didn't care if I couldn't think straight anymore.

I turned my attention back to paper in my hands and started explaining what she had to do and she listened to me attentively and noted carefully whatever I said. I hated being formal to her as I didn't want to keep any barriers between us. I wanted to treat her as my equal. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to be scared of me anymore because I was ready to abandon everything, even myself for her sake but I needed to be patient so I prevented myself from being rash and forced myself to act as a professional even though I really didn't want to.

When I was done briefing her, she stood up and bowed to me. My heart squashed into pieces. Was I really going to treat her as my employee? It pained me when I thought of behaving indifferent to her again. It was unfair. At least she deserved to be treated a bit different as my loved one. I loved her and hopefully she still loved her sensei so it was okay to be a little informal. I gathered my courage and called her from behind when she began walking away.

"Welcome to Hizuri Corp Ms Mogami. I hope we'd be able to work along as friends"

At my statement, she stopped and I could see she was shocked but I liked it. The look on her face was priceless. It was worth my life. She looked like I'd made a terrible joke. She just nodded and smiled at me before leaving the room. It comforted my heart. At least, it was better than nothing. At least, I had made some progress and I had a long journey to travel before I could reach her heart but I didn't mind because this time, I wasn't going to behave like a jerk. I was going to pursue her to the end of the earth.

Because...

I had no plan of letting her go.

She was mine just like I was hers only.

And it was only the beginning of our sweet and unbreakable relationship.

* * *

 _ **"Love happens accidentally and when it happens, there's no turning point or escape route. It just consumes your existence and spreads like a fire"**_

 _ **END of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **That's it. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like the chapter. Take Care. Thanks for reviewing and reading previous chapters. You guys rock. See you all soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.**

* * *

 **Bond of Love: Chapter 05**

* * *

 _ **"Love is an addiction. When it happens, you can't get rid of it no matter how hard you try."**_

* * *

 _"Sensei, do I lack something? Why do you avoid me so much? I really mean no harm and I really don't want anything in return. I just want to be with you. Don't be harsh to me. It really hurts." Kyoko's voice came out slow but it clearly displayed her inner turmoil._

 _Ren sighed. "Mogami-san, sit down" he pointed to the opposite couch and Kyoko warily took a seat._

 _Scratching the back of his head, he began to talk, hopeful to make her understand and give up on him. The girl before him had no idea how much she affected him._

 _"Mogami-san" he took a pause and inhaled deeply before continuing. "You don't lack anything, you are perfect. It's just that, we are not meant to be. Even if I forget about the age difference between us and forget that I am your teacher, our relationship still won't work._

 _"Why? If I am perfect then why can't we be together? Do you love someone else?" she stressed and Ren mentally let out a deep sigh._

 _"You haven't caught a clue how much I love you. Don't try to tempt me. Do I really have to explain everything to you?" Ren thought inwardly and silently prayed to get some senses into her sophisticated brain without hurting her too much._

 _"Mogami-san, we are different. Our likes and dislikes are different. We've grown up in different times. We don't have much in common. Our tastes are different. I am just not the right guy for you." He told her as if it was the most reasonable fact._

 _"So what? Being different makes you prominent among all don't you think so?" she stated simply and Ren growled._

 _She was so straightforward and sharp-minded. He hated it. He hated her way of dealing with things. She was a dodgy vanquisher. Confronting her was inadequate._

 _"I can't talk to you. My head hurts." He sighed heavily and gathered his things. It was funny. How could a teenager like her make him feel so defeated? On top of that, why the hell did she have so much control over him?_

 _Even though it was his own apartment, he was the one who had to leave to find an escape from her. He didn't want to give into his feelings and attack her physically but he didn't have the heart to kick out the girl he loved either. He was in dilemma._

 _She always came to visit him and brought him homemade delicious food and never demanded anything in return and left quietly after he was done eating._

 _Those 30 minutes he spent with her meant the world to him. No one had ever cared about him that way before, not even his own parents. She was someone who loved him unconditionally even when he was so cold to her._

 _Kyoko moved quickly and caught his sleeve as he tried to leave. "Don't go. Don't leave. Stay." she pleaded and his heart dislodged at the sound of her pleading voice._

 _"At least you can try. Let me be with you Sensei. How will you know we aren't right for each other if you don't try? If I couldn't be with you, I won't be able to live. My heart… refuses to love someone else… I don't know why but you are the only one it beats for…."_

 _He closed his eyes and prayed for his luck. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so persistent? Why don't you just leave me alone before I do something to you Kyoko? You are asking for it and I am scared to hurt you unintentionally." His brain was losing sanity._

 _"I am losing my senses. This is bad. I need to get out of here." Ren thought to himself ready to back away from her._

 _He pulled away harshly but she tracked him to the door and grabbed his arm to stop him._

 _"Sensei… my heart hurts when you ignore me like this. Don't do this to me."_

 _He clenched his hands as he felt a storm of headache coming through._

 _"Fine!" he turned around completely serious. "You asked for it yourself. You wanted this so don't come crying to me afterwards."_

 _And then he kissed her hard. The way her muscles went stiff, he could tell she was shocked. Fear did its job perfectly. Kids learned their lesson only when fear or danger was involved and he practically applied it on her. She must have thought he'd treat her like a gentleman all the time, that's why she came to visit his apartment fearlessly almost every day. She'd forgotten he was a man, not a saint. She was responsible for the consequences herself._

 _He wasn't gentle or sparing. He kissed her fully and hungrily. He fed himself with her mouth and slowly became insane as he unleashed his bottled up feelings. Even though she was struggling, he held her in place and kept his lips firmly pressed against hers._

 _He pulled away, and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, feeling rather pleased with himself but his lips were madly tingling, asking for more._

 _Finally, she would understand and stay away. He was a fully fledged man and hopefully would never try to tempt him again but his stupid act backfired._

 _He raised his eyes and froze._

 _She was crying. Disappointment was evident in her eyes._

 _"I – I didn't ask for- t-this. I-I a-asked for your l-love, s-some place in your heart for me. I-I think I couldn't word my feelings to you p-properly. I-I am s-sorry." She stuttered, turned around and left walking hazily._

 _Oh crap._

 _She was serious. Ren thought she was some kind of teenager in love for the first time, experiencing the ecstasy of being in love. He thought she wanted this kind of relationship with him. Touchy feely? That's what mostly women demanded whenever they wished to be in relationship with him but she was so damn serious and her love for him was of different kind. He didn't expect this and now he was deeply troubled because he'd played with her heart._

 _"She would never come near me again." He thought with a sad smile._

 ** _O.o.o.O_**

Kuon looked at his laptop screen and touched it gently as he zoomed in her face while watching the CCTV footage of the woman he loved fondly. She was working with her head down, probably attending calls and typing into her computer every now and then.

 _I'm sorry I scared you that day. I misunderstood you and couldn't figure out your real motive. I didn't know you actually wanted a proper relationship with me. You really were nuts to love someone like me but I wasn't sane either._

He smiled. " _What have you done to me Kyoko? Here I am keeping an eye on you like an advanced stalker, watching your movements and activities. You have turned me into an addicted freak. I've developed such a strange fetish of secretly adoring you. It's your fault that I can't spend a second without seeing you. I can't wait anymore. I want to tell you everything."_

He drank in the sight of her and kept smiling, forgetting about his qualms and fatigue. His heart skipped a beat whenever she smiled while attending the calls. He was in such a good mood but unfortunately, it didn't last for long.

The front door of his office flung open and Kuu Hizuri hurtled in.

Kuon immediately slammed his laptop shut and wiped the smile off his face, putting on a staid expression.

"What can I do for you Mr. Hizuri? Do you have an appointment with me?" he spoke as gently as he could after Kuu was done making himself comfortably seated.

Kuu threw him a grave look. "Is this the way to talk to your father?"

Kuon laughed. "So finally you've realized that I am your son. Bravo!" he mocked and Kuu stared at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you Kuon? Why do you always talk to me like this? You weren't this rude to me when you were a kid" Kuu asked surprised and puzzled at his son's changed behavior.

Kuon bit his lip so hard to keep himself contained but the pain from his past was too stingy.

"I was retarded back then. I hit my head somewhere and regained my senses." He joked and Kuu's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Why have you come here? You and mom kept yourself away from me and left me with maids when I was a child. Why is it so hard for you to do that now? I am a grown up man who doesn't need his parents anymore." Kuon said with disinterest and looked at the man before him with accusing eyes.

Kuu's face changed colors. He cleared his throat to conceal the hurt he felt. "When are you going to get married? You are 34 years old. Don't you see, people have started to call you abnormal? Give me a deadline or I'll set up another blind date for you." Kuu said but his words set Kuon on fire.

"You really don't care about me do you? You always pay attention to whatever people say or think. You care for your reputation only; your own son holds no meaning in your life. You'll force me to get married just because people think I am abnormal and getting aged? It's my right to choose my own life partner. I am the one to spend my entire life with her not you so you better quit bossing me around or else I'll spend my entire life as a monk." Kuon rubbed his face roughly and fought to keep a straight expression.

Kuu's eyes turned wide. "I didn't mean it that way Kuon. I care for you. I really do. I just wanted you-"

"You wanted what? Hurt me more? You made me a murderer, someone I never was. Wasn't that enough?" Kuon leaned forward to look at his father directly.

"Kuon-I-"

"Ruriko Matsunai, Erika Koenji, Morizumi Kimiko, Nanokura Mimori, all those women you chose for me were nothing but gold diggers. They wanted to marry my status and my looks, not the real me. I don't want you to control my life if you can't treat me as your son. I am not your puppet."

Kuu stared at his son with his jaw hanging to the floor.

"I can't be alone with you in the same room." Kuon fidgeted and used his intercom to call Kyoko while Kuu's eyes just followed him silently.

"Ms Mogami, can you please come to my cabin for a second?" he said and nodded when he got her answer and put the receiver back down, completely ignoring his father's presence.

His head was hurting again. It was going to be another painful night for him but he had to stop the worthless nagging of his father for good.

After a few minutes, he heard a knock and gestured her to come in. "Do you need something Sir?" Kyoko asked bowing.

"Come closer" Kuon ordered and stood from his chair as she approached him quizzically. He took her hand and faced his father.

Kyoko was bewildered and so was Kuu.

"She is the one I love. I won't marry anyone else but her. Don't ever try to fix blind dates for me or else I'll throw your family name away and disappear like I did before but this time, I won't return. I think you should leave Mr. Hizuri. I can't stand the thickness of atmosphere in my office."

Kyoko gasped at his declaration whereas Kuu looked thunderstruck.

"Kuon-" Kuu found his voice and started to speak but Kuon dismissed him.

"I have work to do so you should leave" he stated again, this time more firmly.

"I….you…. Kuon…" Kuu's voice trembled but the younger man didn't pay attention.

"Go back to America to your busy world. I'll take care of everything here. Leave now" he ordered and Kuu had to comply.

Once they were alone, Kuon turned to the shaking girl beside him. She looked like she was about to fall down.

He squeezed her hand and interweaved their fingers when she tried to pull it out of his grasp.

"Sir, w-what are you doing?" she asked a bit scared after his announcement.

"Don't address me so formally. It hurts when you do that." He said and Kyoko thought he'd gone mad to talk about her like that.

"E-Excuse me Sir… you are my boss. I don't like to be overly frank with my superior. It's improper." She spluttered and her face drained color when he held her shoulders.

"I am not your boss but your equal. There's no barrier between us. Don't you recognize me?"

"I…. Sir…" His eyes studied her deeply and she felt gagged out of embarrassment.

Kyoko's heart raced. Her legs turned like jelly and she felt it difficult to stand straight.

Kuon led her to the small black leathered couch in the corner of his office and helped her sit down.

"I don't understand. I don't know you." She scanned his face but nothing came to her mind. It was flooded with confusion.

He knelt down before her and took her hand again. "You know me. Try to remember. Except my eyes and hair, don't I look familiar? My height, my features, and my voice? Try to recall your special someone. Dig in your memories and try to go back to your college time. Didn't you have someone you loved when you were in college?" he whispered softly and Kyoko's heart jumped.

"C-College? Someone special? H-How do you-?"

He placed her hand on his heart. "No one ever confesses his love to a stranger. I've been in love with you for years. Feel my heart beat and try to recognize me. You know me. I am someone deeply connected to you." He hinted her but caught the confused look in her eyes then decided to elaborate further.

"I am Hizuri Kuon. Real-self of your college professor Ren Tsuruga. I've missed you terribly Kyoko" He said and brought her hand up to his lips.

"Sensei…" tears started to come out as she gaped at him with all the love she had for him.

"Yes, yours Sensei" he lifted his shimmering eyes and gave her his dazzling smile. "Who loves you so much and has so much to tell you."

* * *

 ** _"Logic doesn't work for love because it's like pure magic that possesses the power to transform your life"_**

 ** _END of Chapter 05_**

* * *

 ** _That's it. I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapters will be spicy and dramatic. It's picked up the flame LOL Don't forget to share what you think. Thank you for loving this story. I love you all. See you soon again. Thank you for your patience._**


End file.
